Shine Above The Leaf: Chapter 1
by Sakura14332
Summary: Siblings from the village hidden on the moon struggle to find peace after betrayed by a man who stared to destroy their village. Once they travel to the earth, peace becomes even harder to find as teenage hormones, romance, action, and fear of the man following them to earth kicks in. Read along as their journey to find a "happily ever after" arrives with new unseen abilities/jitsu


Characters: OldestYoungest

Village hidden on the Moon

Kiken-sei Suta-Tsuki : Riskiness Star:: 19 years old:: good with a sword controls water and wind

This story is a fanfiction of Naruto: Shippuden.

It is based on Three Siblings from the Village Hidden on the Moon.

Tsuyoi Suta-Tsuki : Strong Star:: 17 years old:: controls sun, and plant life

Seigo-sei Suta-Tsuki: Integrity Star::16 years old:: controls clouds (darkness/light, rain, hail, practically controls the weather)

Kyukyoko(Kyu for short) Suta-Tsuki: Ultimate Star::15 years old:: Controls gravity, water, rotation of the earth, stars and planets:: Moon "Jinchuriki",cursed with power of the sky:: a3rd person point of view::

3rd person point of view::

Tsunade: Sadly all of our experienced jonin, well all except for one, are unavailable at the moment on a different mission. You and our few jonin must wait for them when they hide in the Hidden Mist village.

?:Why would we take any chunin for this type of mission?

?: Yea it seems that jonin would be better for this, why don't we just go and they stay here?

Tsunade: Because, not only are some of the chunin as good as some jonin, but they relate genin so you know.

?:Yes mam...

?:Run, run, run! Tsuyoi! Help?!

Tsuyoi: Who would do this?

Tsuyoi turns around starts one of her minor ninjitsu. She closes her eyes, and when she opens them they go from blue, to green.

Tsuyoi: Vine barrier jutsu!

The ground starts to shake pulling dozens of branches and leaves from the ground raveling together to form a cage around Tsuyoi, Seigo, and Kyu.

Kyu: Who… Why? We have to go. Now. I know we should stay in here, but mother, and father….. They told us to go to the village hidden in the mist. That… That they would protect us or someone there would.

Seigo: Sisters, we have to go. Now!Everthing is turning to dust and if we don't leave now, we will too!

Tsuyoi: It is too dangerous to leave the moon!

Kyu: Tsuyoi is right. I have barely got the hang of us traveling through space if I fail we die, and that could destroy the world!

Seigo: Unless we want to die, well, we have to go now, and consider this technique mastered. You can do it Kyu, I know you can.

Kyu: Brother, I, I, I don't…. I don't think I can!

At this time, there were explosions, and fire around the vines, Kyu knew Tsuyoi was low on chakra and the vines would break. Kyu closed her eyes and took a breath in and let it out. When she opened her eyes, they resembled eyes that the Hyuga clan had. Kyu, did a few signs until she broke off the tiny part of earth her and her siblings stood on and flew into the air. Kyu then closed her eyes again and made an invisible barrier keeping oxygen so they could go to earth without running out of oxygen.

Seigo: This is incredible. There…. There is so much chakra in her body, I can feel it.

Tsuyoi: I can't hold the vines anymore. I need to let go.

Kyu: Just a little more time please. Seigo, give her some of your chakra or do something, we could still be killed by him. Please!

Seigo closed his eyes and did a few signs.

Seigo: Hidden cloud and rain jutsu!

The sky covered with clouds and water blocking enemies from them and hiding them from outsiders.

Kyu: Thank you, Seigo.

It had been barely anytime when Kyu signaled Seigo that he can release the jutsu.

200 minutes later.

Seigo: Kyu... You have to rest... You can't have that much chakra left, and honestly, I barely think you can last a couple more minutes.

Kyu: Just a little bit *pants* further *breathes heavily* Okay. We are close enough to earth to teleport. Okay, we will have 30 seconds to transport or we will fall into oblivion and die because, I can't hold on any longer.

Tsuyoi: You can't expect me to do that jutsu. Mom barely taught it to me. Ugh… I will try...

Tsuyoi closes her eyes and imagines the village Hidden in the Mist given from a picture her mother gave her.

Tsuyoi: Planet Transportation Jutsu.

A large light the blink of an eye the three siblings disappeared and landed on the ground in the forest near the hidden mist village.

Kyu: Is it just me or did you feel close to death just then?

Tsuyoi: Not just you.

?:Do not run. Please. My name is Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf Village we have come to protect you.

Kyu: how do we know we can trust you?

Kakashi: Well then don't.

Kakashi walked back into the forest and a boy with orange and black jumpsuit appeared along with a boy in a green vest and a pony tail.

Naruto: My name is Naruto. I am also of the hidden leaf. We know you are of the Moon village. This is Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's Point of View

This girl, with the purple hair, she is beautiful. She had long dark purple hair in a pony tail with purple/ blue eys. She wore a black shirt up to mid waist and wore gray pants.

Naruto: *whispering* hey that girl with the purple hair is kinda hot….

Shikamaru: Get a hold of yourself Naruto, we're on a mission!

3rd Person Point of View

Shikamaru: Yo. Tsuyoi, Kyukyoko, and Seigo. We want you to be safe from him. We would like to keep you protected and continue your training with us.

Seigo: You, you knew our names, and you know about him? But no one knows about him. We… we barely know…..

Tsuyoi: As protector of my family I say we trust you. I am Tsuyoi, I am a Jonin, my brother Seigo is a Chunin, and so is my sister Kyukyoko. But she prefers to be called Kyu. It is much less of a mouthful.

Kyu: My mom came up with the nickname. She wanted our names to mean something.

Naruto: What do you mean? If that is ok.

Kyu: My name means Ultimate. Tsuyoi's means Strong. And Seigo…

Seigo: It means Integrity. We are of the Star family. My full name is Seigo-sei Suta-Tsuki.

Shikamaru: And your br….

Tsuyoi: If you wish to be friends, or allies, I suggest you not utter another word about him. The only brother me and Kyu acknowledge is Seigo.

Naruto: Got it! Hey you guys they trust us! You can come out!

Kyu: Everyone else?... Hey is this a capture or something!?

Shikamaru: No of course not, we just want you to be protected so we have a few others for extra security.

Tsuyoi: Please introduce them. Before Kyu's head explodes.

Kakashi: You already know me. But before we start we should get walking, it's going to be a long trip back, we will introduce on the way.

Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno, Kyu it looks like you lost a lot of chakra in that battle on the moon. We should rest up. Here is some medicine I brought just in case.

Segoi: You must be a medical ninja.

Sakura: Yes I am. Segoi is it? Did something happen to your arm? You are holding it.

Segoi: When I was on the moon, one of our opponents crushed my arm with a rock.

Sakura: Please, can I heal it?

Segoi: Yes, please do.

Tsuyoi: Thank you Sakura, we greatly appreciate your kindness.

Ino: My name is Ino Yamanaka. I also heal.

Sakura: But she isn't as good as me. So step back sister! I got this job!

Ino: what about you Tsuyoi? Are you okay?

Tsuyoi: Yea I think so...

Ino: *in her head* wow, Segoi looks like Sasuke and Sai, and he is also nicer than Sasuke and has more feelings than Sai, I just might have hit the jackpot here!

Segoi: Ino, that is what you said? You have very long hair, it is quite beautiful, how long did it take to grow it out?

Kyu: *in her head* seriously, segoi? Flirting already…. Sheesh….

Ino: *blushing* wow thanks, it has taken quite some time.

Shikamaru: Alright enough flirting already! We have to come up with a strategy for going back, I can't see why some people won't come in the way of people like you guys.

Naruto: People like them?

Shikamaru: idiot?! Were you not listening in the meeting with Tsunade. These people are from the most powerful village in this world. Every other village, including ours looks like a joke compared to theirs.

Naruto: Oh yea? Then how did their village get so destroyed…

Sakura: You bird brain! Remember, our villager was destroyed too so shut it! It was completely wiped out!

Kyu: And our village isn't destroyed we protected it. We just can't stay up there and expect to live.

Kakashi: Well then, we should expect this person to return for you later, shouldn't we.

Kyu: Most definitely.

Shikamaru: It is better that we figure out a way to make the upmost protection.

Kyu: Ooh, are you a strategist?

Shikamaru: Yea in head-*oh crap theres that look that Shiho gives me all the time*

Kyu: That's cool. Thank you for helping.

Shikamaru: So it is going to take us a few days to get there.

Tsuyoi: Not technically.

Shikamaru: What do you mean?

Tsuyoi: Well, like the transportation jutsu I can travel between 100 mile radius. So unless we are that far away I can get us there in the morning. All you have to do is give me a drawing or something that resembles a main structure of the leaf village. But this justu takes a lot of chakra I need to rest to get all the chakra I need to do the jutsu.

Sai: I never introduced myself, I am Sai, I can do the drawing if you would like.

Kyu: Really? Thanks.

NEXT MORNING

Tsuyoi: Okay are we ready?

Tsuyoi closed her eyes and imagined the Hidden Leaf Village gate using the picture Sai drew. She did a few hands signs.

Tsuyoi: Earth Transportation Jitsu!

A puff of smoke went off and they appeared a few feet from the front gate.

Shikamaru: That's awesome. We are here. This is the main gate. Well i guess we are going to go to the hokage's mansion first. She will help you from there.

Naruto: Yea that was great Tsuyoi!

Kyu: Are you going to stay with us?

Kakashi: I am not I have… other duties to do.

Sai: Sadly so do I, but I hope we can meet again sometime.

Sakura: I have to come with you guys, I have to give the report to Lady Tsunade.

Naruto: Me and Shikamaru have to, we were assigned to escort you.

Ino: Me too.

Shikamaru: No you...

Ino: Shut it Shikamaru yes I was.

Segoi: Great.

Shikamaru: After we take you to the mansion, we will go separate ways from there. Unless she wants my help any further with you three.

Segoi: Why do you always have your hands in your pockets, isn't it hard to fight like that?

Shikamaru: No.

Kyu's Point of View

Go. Just talk to him. He is so cute. But he is so lazy. I don't know what I like about him.

Kyu: Hey Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Hey Kyu.

Kyu: Um, yunno hopefully once we separate ways, we won't severe our ties. Me and my siblings appreciate you saving us.

Shikamaru: You're welcome.

Kyu: So what's with that Naruto kid, everyone seems to like him and respect him as we walk by.

Shikamaru: About 2 or 3 years back the hidden leaf was attacked by the akatsuki leader Pain. He killed a lot of people. Naruto killed Pain revealing his controller Nagato. Naruto got Nagato to revive everybody and he saved the whole village. He has a really good chance of becoming Hokage one day.

Kyu: wow, amazing, I think I have heard of him. Let's just say the man who destroyed our village is as powerful as Pain. OH and thanks for being our escort.

Shikamaru: No problem, it wasn't too much of a drag.

Kyu: Are you blushing?

Shikamaru: No. I am not….

Shikamaru put his arm above his head,

Shikamaru: Uhh, this is it. The mansion.

We followed Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura up the steps and to a door to a lady with a diamond on her forehead.

Tsunade: You must be them. The girls from the Village hidden on the Moon. You are early. Well let's get right to business. First off, I am glad you chose to stay with us. Now off topic, I guess if it would be alright, Kyukyoko and Segoi, I want you to participate in the Chunin Exams. They are exams Genin take to become Chunin. The reason I want you to do this is for you to blend in with the rest of the village.

Segoi: But me and Kyu, or Kyokyoko..

Kyu: I preferred to be called Kyu.

Segoi: We are already Chunin?

Tsunade: You are on the Moon. But for us, here on earth, where gravity is a little different. We will just have to see. Actually you know what, Tsuyoi, you should participate as well. You will be on a team, oh how lucky, Shikamaru, you are a Jonin, you will be their team leader.

Shikamaru: Wait I am only a chunin?..

Tsunade: That's right, well, I will make an exception. *sighs*

Sakura…

Shikamaru…

Naruto…

Ino….

You will oversee these people of the moon, you will tell no one where they originate from. Shikamaru you will always be by Kyu's side. You will be doing the same things as you did with Temari.

Shikamaru: Ah what a drag, I mean yes mam.

Tsunade: Better. Ino, I want you to do the same with Segoi, that means waiting for him when he gets up and leaves his house, walking with him everywhere. Sakura, I want you to do that with Tsuyoi, and Naruto, I want you to oversee their practice! Alright then, your team starts practice tomorrow at noon at the training field, I will oversee your abilities tomorrow, do not disappoint me!

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Naruto: Yes mam!

Tsunade: Shizune! Lead them to their house!

Shikamaru and the three of us walked down the stairs to back outside.

Shikamaru: Well I will see you all tomorrow morning for practice. But I still need to stick with you Kyu.

Kyu: You guys go. I will catch up in a sec.

Shikamaru: Need to talk to me alone?

Kyu: How could you tell?

Shikamaru: Didn't think you were going to talk to the frogs beside me.

Kyu: Nope. Definitely not. Why look at a frog when I could look at a prince?

I leaned in close to Shikamaru. Barely 10 inches away from him. He stared at me as if he had never kissed someone. Has he? I mean he is really hot, how could he not of?

Shikamaru: Umm. Maybe I…

Kyu: Don't talk. You'll ruin it.

Shikamaru: Ruin uh...

I got less than 1/2 inch away from his lips, then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't move at all. Then, he put his hands on my hips. 2 seconds later I let go. I smiled at him and he was still in utter shock.

Kyu: Well we should go before we lose sight of them.

Shikamaru: Yea, we should… go

Fast Forward (FF) to next morning, 11:42 a.m Segoi's Point of View

Tsuyoi: wake up Kyu! My gosh its past 11:00!

Kyu: No… too tired….. Aghh! Cold! Cold! Cold…..water!

Segoi: technically rain.

Then Kyu swept me off my feet and flew me onto the wall.

Segoi: Ow…..

10 minutes later.

Kyu: Okay are we all ready?

Tsuyoi: we have been ready. We have been waiting for you!

Kyu: Sorry….. *mumbles not*

Segoi: If we leave now we won't be late, so let us go!

Ino: Morning sunshines!

Shikamaru: Yea, yea *yawns* morning.

Sakura: You guys ready to meet up with Naruto?

Segoi: Ready as we'll ever be.

Shikamaru: We are also meeting up with some other people as well. A couple of friends of mine.

-At the training field-

Tsuyoi: So what are we doing?

Shikamaru: Well I realized I don't know your strengths yet, so I figured, that we should have a little sparring match to see what you are all capable of. First match will be Kyu against Naruto and Kakashi Sensei.

Kyu: the guy who saved the whole village. Smart…. And the Copycat ninja, don't think we haven't heard of you.

Naruto: haha.. Yea.. But that was ages ago. I am ready to fight!

Kakashi: Well I am as ready as I will ever be.

Shikamaru: I am not done. You see, to really reach your full potential, everyone needs to match up with two people. As I said before Kyu, you will be against Naruto and Kakashi. Segoi, you will be against me and Ino. And Tsuyoi, you being a moon jonin, I have decided you will be against my friends, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba: I got asked to fight a moon ninja, so how could I resist? Hey my names Kiba.

Tsuyoi: Tsuyoi.

Shikamaru: Okay let's get started.

Naruto: I am ready!

Kakashi: I guess I might need this. Sharingan!

Shikamaru: ready…. Begin!

Kyu's Point of View.

So, I already know about Kakashi, but I don't know that much about Naruto. Maybe if we spar a little more, I can figure out who this guy is…

I pulled up my sword from my back and ran towards Naruto. I disappeared to behind Kakashi.

Kyu: Don't you know the rules, don't let your opponent get behind you. *In head* Shadow Clone Jutsu*

After that I had a clone appear in front of Naruto. My clone grabbed out a fan from her pocket. Naruto started to fight with Taijustu but I kicked him and he landed on the ground. I bit my thumb and drew a line of blood on my fan.

Kyu: Ninja : Ultimate Chakra Pull

My clone flew her arm backwards and pulled all of the chakra out of Naruto revealing a streak of bright blue. She flew the chakra at me and I received it overflowing my chakra for ultimate power.

Naruto: *in head* Dang it! What do I do now? Of course…. I will just have to draw the nine tails power….

Just then Naruto got up slowly and went in a standing position. Red chakra started flowing around him

Naruto Uzamaki! Of course! Well, now I do know one thing about him. He is like me.

Kyu: Wait! Pause cancel, whatever. Question?

Naruto: What!?

I walked in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi: Wooh...

Shikamaru: umm, I uhh, fine what is it Kyu?

Kyu: Naruto, I knew that name sounded familiar. The nine tailed fox, what another great reason to pit me against him Shikamaru… who told you?

Naruto: Wha….?

Shikamaru: Told me what? (In his mind: What in the world is going on? Could it be.. Tsunade had told me about it… not specifically….But it couldn't be. Is she the? Did I kiss the?)

Kyu: Many years ago, the world put the tailed beasts in humans. Like Gaara, the Kazekage who used to have the one tail and orange jumpsuit over there has the nine tailed. After everyone continually fought over them the strongest villages took hold of the beasts

Naruto: yea yea we know that already, what about it?!

Kyu: The Hidden Leaf is considered a strong village right?

Kakashi: Yes, considerably.

Kyu: Well, after all the beasts were sealed we were no longer the strong nation. So our leaders, they made one.

Ino: Made one what?

Tsuyoi: A beast. We had heard about the Sage of the Six Paths and the ten tails and we thought we could reincarnate a different version of it. We did. We created a beast that if sealed in someone the person could control the rotation of the planets, could control gravity, inertia, etc.

Segoi: This person was considered the protector of the moon. Every 50 years this curse would have to be transferred to someone. If this someone dies before transferring, the moon will disappear putting the world in grave danger.

Kyu: And the last thing, this protector, if pushed to far would turn into a beast. A beast called a ten-tail dragon. It was created mixing DNA of the other tailed beasts. Very few people know about this. Each tail represents something of the sky or one of the elements.

Tsuyoi: One clouds. Two stars. Three moon. Four sun. Five earth. Six water. Seven Air. Eight fire, and this doesn't just come out the tail either. Nine Planets, and ten light/ darkness. This meant the person or dragon could move or control any of these things when faced with life or death while this dragon was emerged.

Segoi: Unlike the other tailed beasts, this beast could emerge and the person would still have complete control over the beast. When the ten tails re-emerged with Madara Uchiha, Kyu was in a coma for weeks.

Kyu: So, to end. This person. This person who was cursed… Was… Is… Me.

\


End file.
